field of the Invention .Iaddend.
This application relates to stops for preventing the opening of doors and is particularly advantageous for use with swinging doors. .Iadd.
Prior Art
Few proposals for door latches along the lines of the present door latch have been proposed. A comparatively complicated doorkeeper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 2,513,070. Proposed fasteners or limit stops are shown in British specification 368,540 and in British specification 1,214,834. While the latter door fastener provides a thrust member for abutment by the door, such thrust member is supported and operates in a manner quite different from the doorstop of the present invention.